The Little Weather Girl 2: Return to the Sea
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Cast: * Ariel - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Prince Eric - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * Flounder - Kion (The Lion King) * Sebastian - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Scuttle - Blu (Rio) * King Triton - Wreck It Ralph * Ursula - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Flotsam and Jetsam as themsevles * Harold The Seahorse - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Grimsby - Gru (Desipicable Me) * Carlotta - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Chef Louis - Buck (Home On The Range) * Max as himself * Aquata - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Andrina - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Arista - Rita (Flushed Away) * Adella - Akima (Titan AE) * Alana - Twilght Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Ursula as Vanessa - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * The Priest - Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) * Sailors as Themselves * Washerwoman - Pearl Krabs (SpongebBob SquarePants) * Grandmother as Herself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcepersuas01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcethrow01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *2 clash.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 Clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 Clash Ck.wav *3 clash good *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *coolsaber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav (on http://www.galaxyfaraway.com/gfa/1998/12/star-wars-sounds-archive/) *Lazer.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes Trivia *Sam Sparks will be wearing Tess's red and white striped bikini from What A Way To Make A Living, including May Maple's blue swimcap and goggles from Pokemon, and will be wearing Ariel's clothing and shoes. *Flint Lockwood will be wearing blue and white striped trunks and will be wearing Prince Eric's clothing. *Sunset Shimmer, with two arms, having grown two other arms, will carrying four lightsabers, such as one being blue, two being red, and one being green, because these four lightsabers will have the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Sam Sparks will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Flint Lockwood will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will also have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *When they defeat Sunset Shimmer, Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks get married. *Kion will pick up a yellow saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Blu will pick up two lightsabers, such as one being light pink and the other being light orange, because those two lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof